1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly structured to reduce vibrations and impacts that are transmitted to fluorescent lamps.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays (FPDs). Known LCDs include two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the electrodes and thus controls the amount of light transmitted.
Being non-self-luminous, LCDs use additional light sources that emit light. An appropriate light source may be selected and used according to the size and purpose of use of an LCD. The light sources may be classified into point light sources such as light emitting diodes, line light sources such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps, and surface light sources according to their forms.
Fluorescent lamps have been used as line light sources. In order to fix the fluorescent lamps, sockets have been used. The sockets connected to the fluorescent lamps can be fixed to an alignment plate, which is disposed on an inner bottom surface of a lower receiving container. The bottom surface of the lower receiving container is separated a predetermined distance away from sidewalls of the lower receiving container.
Diameters of the fluorescent lamps have been reduced in order to obtain a high-luminance backlight per unit area. In addition, the number of fluorescent lamps must be controlled to prevent the generation of bright lines in a diffuser plate.
In a conventional backlight structure, fluorescent lamps are fixed by ring-type plastic lamp holders. This conventional structure fails to prevent impacts from being delivered to the fluorescent lamps. Also, if the diameters of the fluorescent lamps are reduced, they are highly vulnerable to the impacts.
In addition, the conventional backlight structure requires a supporter between a reflective plate and a diffuser plate in order to prevent the reflective plate from sinking downward. Accordingly, an additional process for forming the supporter is needed.